1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for obtaining data relating to a relief object. More particularly, the invention relates to a device and an interface card that include a relief object sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The growth of personal computers and corporate networks, and their growing use for electronic commerce (xe2x80x9ce-commercexe2x80x9d), for example, via the Internet, creates a need for easy and reliable identification of the users, who no longer meet face-to-face. When a vendor and a customer deal with each other via the Internet, both have a strong interest in reliably knowing the identity of the other party before, for example, the customer submits the credit card number or the vendor ships the ordered goods.
In addition, the increasing mobility of the users creates the need of protecting electronic devices, such as laptop computers and cellular phones, while a user is travelling. For example, the electronic devices can be lost or stolen. The user can prevent the finder or thief from using the electronic device with an electronic identification process.
Electronic identification processes are often used in e-commerce transactions and in protecting electronic devices. In one example of a widespread electronic identification process, the user has to input a password or a personal identification number (PIN) before the electronic device can be operated or before goods can be ordered from the vendor. However, passwords and PIN""s are insecure, inconvenient and are expensive to maintain. For instance, given the choice, users tend to choose easily remembered and hence easily guessed passwords and PIN""s.
An improved process for electronic identification uses biometric security devices that use a variety of human characteristics to identify the user. These characteristics include fingerprints, palm prints, voice, face, and retinal patterns, and the like. The biometric security devices may be installed in access-restricted locations where high-level security is needed. In addition to such permanently installed biometric security devices, the biometeric devices may be individual devices that are connectable to a computer via a cable if needed.
One example of a biometric security device is a contact sensor, such as a fingerprint sensor used to identify or authorize a user. The fingerprint sensor generates an electronic representation or image of the tip of a finger which causes a fingerprint when placed on a surface. A matching algorithm compares the electronic representation of the present user""s fingerprint with a stored electronic representation of the authorized user""s fingerprint. If the representations match, the present user is identified as the authorized user.
Biometric characteristics may completely replace the use of passwords or PIN""s, or may at least be used in combination with passwords and/or PIN""s. Because of the potential widespread use, biometric devices must be reliable, convenient, easy to use, and portable.
An aspect of the invention involves a device having a housing that is compatible with a host system, and a sensor. The sensor is movably interconnected with the housing and has a first position in which the sensor receives an input and generates an electronic representation of the input. In a second position the sensor is inactive.
Another aspect of the invention involves a removable interface card for use in interfacing between a user and a host system. The interface card includes a housing that is compatible with the host system and has an upper rectangular surface and a lower rectangular surface spaced apart from the upper surface. The upper and lower surfaces extend along a longitudinal axis. A retractable carrier is coupled to the housing and has an active position in which the retractable carrier extends along the longitudinal axis and out from between the upper and lower surfaces. A sensor is supported by the retractable carrier and has an active surface which receives an input. The sensor is configured to generate an electronic representation of the input.
A further aspect of the invention involves a system having a host system and an interface card compatible with the host system. The interface card has a housing and a sensor movably interconnected with the housing. The sensor has a first position in which the sensor receives an input and generates an electronic representation of the input, and in addition a second position in which the sensor is inactive.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method of obtaining data. An interface card, which has a sensor movably connected within the interface card, is inserted into a reception port of a host system. The sensor is exposed so that a relief object can be placed on the sensor, and an electronic representation of the relief object located on the sensor is generated. The electronic representation is available for processing.
A further aspect of the invention involves a method of obtaining data. A sensor is moved from an inactive position into an active position in which the sensor is exposed to receive an input. The sensor is activated and generates an electronic representation of the input. The electronic representation is available for further processing.
An aspect of the invention involves an interface card that includes a sensor onto which a relief object can be placed. The sensor generally generates an electronic representation of the relief object. The relief object may be a structured-surface object such as a fingertip having a structure or pattern of ridges and valleys that represent a fingerprint. The sensor has an exposed position in which the user can place a finger on the sensor, and a retracted position in which the sensor disappears within the interface card. The interface card is about the size of a credit card and fits into a standard slot, for example, of a portable computer. Within the slot, the interface card connects to the portable computers.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages and novel features of the invention have been described herein. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such aspects, advantages or features will be embodied in any particular embodiment of the invention.